der patentierte Tagtraumzauber
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Hermine bekommt von Fred und George den „patentierten Tagtraumzauber“ geschenkt, der nur für Mädchen gedacht ist. Sie lässt das Päckchen unachtsam im Fuchsbau herumliegen. Wer wird seine Finger nicht davon lassen können? Slash, OneShot, BW ?


Diese Story ist im Rahmen des „Rettet den Slash"-Festivals auf der LJ-Community „Heulende Hütte" entstanden.

Titel: Der patentierte Tagtraumzauber

Pairing: BW?

Rating: ab 16

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Challenge Nr. 25 von magicvindaloo – Hermine bekommt endlich den „patentierten Tagtraumzauber" geschenkt, den Fred und George ihr versprochen haben und der natürlich nur für Mädchen gedacht ist. Bedauerlicherweise lässt sie das Päckchen unachtsam im Fuchsbau herumliegen. Wer wird seine neugierigen Finger nicht davon lassen können?

Warnungen: Cross-Dressing

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros...). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

**Der patentierte Tagtraumzauber **

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee _

Mit minütlich zunehmender Verzweiflung durchwühlte Hermine ihren Koffer und die Fächer ihres Schrankes. Sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie gestern Abend das Päckchen in ihre Nachttischschublade gelegt hatte, doch nun war es nirgends zu finden.

Hermine runzelte frustriert die Stirn. Erst gestern morgen war sie im Fuchsbau angekommen und noch während des Begrüßungstrubels hatte George ihr mit verschwörerischer Miene ein Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt, das Hermine mit einem seltenen Gefühl der Heimlichtuerei unauffällig in der Innentasche ihrer Robe hatte verschwinden lassen. Erst als sie allein in Ginnys Zimmer gewesen war - in dem wie bei jedem ihrer Besuche ein Gästebett für sie bereitstand - hatte sie einen Blick unter das Einwickelpapier des Päckchens gewagt und hatte es sofort mit heißen Wangen in ihrer Nachttischschublade „versteckt". Insgeheim schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie sich so darüber gefreut hatte, dass Fred und George an ihr Versprechen vom letzten Sommer gedacht hatten und ihr nun tatsächlich einen patentierten Tagtraumzauber geschenkt hatten, aber andererseits wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen, damit erwischt zu werden. Abgesehen davon hatte sie ja auch keinerlei Absicht, ihn jemals zu benutzen. Über diesen Kinderkram war sie ja nun wirklich hinaus. Dennoch wurmte es sie, dass das Päckchen nun plötzlich unauffindbar war. Außer... 

Ginny!

Ginny musste es genommen haben. Oh, das würde sie noch bitter bereuen! Entschlossen verließ sie das Zimmer. 

„Ginny!", rief sie halblaut, als sie im Flur stand und war überrascht, fast sofort ein ärgerliches „Pssst!" zu hören.

Hermine wandte sich um und entdeckte Ginny, die ihr mit einer Hand wütende Zeichen machte, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Tür zu Bills und Fleurs Zimmer einen Spalt offen hielt.

„Ginny! Was machst du da?", zischte Hermine argwöhnisch. „Mach sofort die Tür wieder zu! Du kannst doch nicht deinem eigenen Bruder..."

„Oh, nun sei doch endlich still, am Ende wacht er noch auf", fluchte Ginny mit unterdrückter Heftigkeit und versuchte, Hermine den Mund zuzuhalten.

„Was gibt es denn das so Interessantes zu sehen?", fauchte Hermine aufgebracht und drängelte sich neben Ginny um auch durch den Türspalt zu sehen. Sie blinzelte einmal, blinzelte zweimal und stöhnte dann: „Oh, Ginny, was hast du getan?"

Bill Weasley lag – zwar vollständig bekleidet - auf seinem Bett, doch sein Blick war seltsam leer und aus seinem linken Mundwinkel sabberte er leicht.

„Deinen patentierten Tagtraumzauber an Bill angewendet", erklärte Ginny ungerührt. „Siehst du das nicht?"

„Natürlich sehe ich das!", flüsterte Hermine beleidigt, dass Ginny ihr nicht zutraute von den Nebenwirkungen auf die Ursache zu schließen. „Aber ich würde wirklich zu gern wissen, warum du das getan hast. Der Zauber hat immerhin mir gehört!"

Ginny rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte sie flüsternd. „Das ist die letzte Chance um zu verhindern, dass Bill diese… diese… Schleim heiratet."

„Wie soll dieser blöde Tagtraumzauber deiner Brüder der sowieso nur für Mädchen gedacht ist, deinen anderen Bruder davon abhalten… oh." Hermine verstummte urplötzlich. „Ginny!", fauchte sie dann plötzlich. „Du willst lieber, dass Bill schwul wird, als dass er…" Sie schnappte empört nach Luft. 

„Ich will nicht, dass er schwul wird", verteidigte sich Ginny. „Ich will nur, dass er… naja, sagen wir mal… auf andere Gedanken kommt… einige Alternativen in Erwägung zieht… und jetzt sei endlich ruhig!"

**OoooOoooO  
**  
Bill rannte und rannte und rannte. Er wusste nicht so recht, warum, aber als er Hunde hinter sich bellen hörte, erschien ihm rennen eine verdammt gute Idee zu sein. Wie war er überhaupt in diesen dunklen Wald gekommen? Und warum war es Nacht? Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er zuhause in seinem Zimmer dabei gewesen war, seinen Kleiderschrank auszumisten.

Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel in einen Busch, dessen Äste ihm schmerzhaft Arme und Beine zerkratzten. Moment mal… Arme und Beine? Er sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er ein Kleid trug. Zwar in seiner Lieblingsfarbe dunkelblau… aber dennoch unverkennbar ein Frauenkleid. Mit Rüschen und einem weiten Rock und… mit bangem Herzen zog er den Rock ein wenig höher… Seidenstrümpfen und hochhackigen Schuhen.

Ungläubig starrte Bill auf diese Schuhe. Wie hatte er in diesen Teilen nur so schnell laufen können? Absolut unmöglich. Bill versuchte krampfhaft nachzudenken, während das Gebell der Hunde immer näher zu kommen schien. Genervt suchte er seinen Zauberstab um sich zur Wehr setzen zu können, doch sein Zauberstab war nirgends zu finden. Langsam aber sicher machte sich Panik in ihm breit, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es sich bei seiner misslichen Lage nur um einen dieser Weasley-Scherze handeln konnte.

„Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege", knurrte Bill wütend.

In diesem Moment gesellten sich menschliche Rufe zu dem Hundegebell und als sich Bill gerade fragte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, stand plötzlich ein Mann vor ihm.

Ein maskierter Mann – und dennoch… groß, blond, gut aussehend, mit blitzenden Augen und engen Hosen. Bill schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Warum hatte er dem Kerl nur auf den Schritt gestarrt?

„Hallo, meine Schöne", sagte da der Fremde mit wohlklingender Stimme und beugte sich über Bill. „Du scheinst in Schwierigkeiten zu sein."

„Oh ja", flehte Bill. „Das sind die Häscher meines Onkels. Bitte helfen Sie mir!" Er klammerte sich an die Hand des Fremden und hasste sich in jeder einzelnen Sekunde dafür. Das musste der Zauber sein, der ihn dazu trieb diesen Blödsinn zu sagen.

„Das will ich gern tun", erwiderte der Fremde mit leisem Lachen. „Aber alles hat seinen Preis." Seine Augen glitten über Bills Körper, als ob er ihn mit Blicken ausziehen wollte und Bill erschauerte. Vor Ekel natürlich. Soviel war ja mal klar. Er stand ü-ber-haupt nicht auf Männer.

Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er sich tatsächlich zurückziehen, doch seine nächsten Worte brachten ihn beinahe dazu, sich zu übergeben.  
„Sie können doch aus meiner Notlage keinen Profit schlagen", gab er empört zurück.

Wieder lachte der Fremde. „Oh doch, das kann ich. Du musst verstehen, ich bin nur ein armer Straßenräuber. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten völlig umsonst den edlen Retter zu spielen. Ich denke…", seine Hand näherte sich Bills Hals und Bill erstarrte, „dass diese Halskette fürs Erste genügen wird." Mit einem Ruck riss er eine Kette von Bills Hals und steckte sie in seine Tasche, gerade als die Rufe der Verfolger erkennen ließen, dass sie entdeckt waren.

„So tun Sie doch endlich etwas", hörte Bill sich hysterisch kreischen und beschloss, dass eine Tracht Prügel als Strafe für diesen Streich bei weitem nicht ausreichen würde. 

„Bekomme ich auch eine Belohnung, wenn ich die Bösewichte erfolgreich in die Flucht geschlagen habe?", fragte der Fremde aufreizend ruhig.

„Ja, ja – nur fangen Sie endlich damit an!", rief Bill aufgelöst und endlich gelang es ihm, sich aufzurichten.

Doch kaum hatte sich der Fremde umgedreht und mit einem Lachen in den Kampf gestürzt, war Bill durch den Zauber erneut zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

„Wie eine Jungfrau in Nöten in einem sehr schlechten Roman", dachte Bill zornig, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr aus Gewohnheit glättend über seine Kleidung. Die Seide prickelte angenehm auf seiner Haut und wieder durchfuhr in ein Schauer… dieses Mal jedoch weit angenehmer als der Erste.

Laute Schreie und dann plötzlich eintretende Stille ließen Bill aufblicken. Aha… die Feinde waren in die Flucht geschlagen und der siegreiche Held kam mit blutbefleckter Klinge auf ihn zu. Oh Merlin! Das war alle soooo öde und sooo vorhersehbar. Dennoch fühlte er ein wohliges Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, als die blitzenden Augen des Fremden wohlgefällig auf ihm ruhten.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich stürmisch umarmt, wobei er zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass er so etwas wie ein Korsett trug, das ihm nun umso mehr die Luft abschnürte.

„Kommen wir jetzt zu meiner Belohnung….", flüsterte der Fremde heiser und beugte sich näher zu Bill. 

„Was… was haben Sie vor?", stammelte Bill verschüchtert. Oh Gott! Was wohl – der Kerl wollte ihn küssen… wie naiv konnte man noch… Moment… küssen? Nein, nein, nein! 

**OoooOoooO  
**  
„Oh Gott… was… was…", stammelte Hermine und wurde rot.

„Er bekommt einen Ständer", kicherte Ginny. „Klasse. Es funktioniert!" 

**OoooOoooO  
**  
Obwohl Bills Verstand einen heroischen Kampf ausfocht, verlor er doch gegen dieses angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib, das sich verstärkte, je länger der Kuss andauerte. Die kräftigen Hände des Fremden schienen überall zu sein… sie streichelten seinen Rücken hinab und berührten seine Brust.

„Du bist so schön…", stöhnte der Fremde zwischen zwei Küssen heiser und Bill bog sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Heiße Lippen pressten sich auf Bills kühle Haut, geschickte Finger rissen an seinem Kleid, tasteten zwischen seinen Beinen und über das Korsett und… 

**OoooOoooO  
**  
„Bill! Bill – bist du 'ier?", erklang Fleurs Stimme eine Treppe tiefer.

Vor Bills Tür zuckten die beiden Mädchen erschreckt zusammen.

„Mist!", fluchte Ginny. „Warum muss die ausgerechnet jetzt kommen?"

„Das ist völlig zweitrangig. Sie darf uns hier nicht erwischen! Komm!" flüsterte Hermine panisch, packte Ginny an der Schulter und zog sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

In der Zwischenzeit war Fleur die Treppe emporgestiegen und ging auf Bills Zimmer zu.   
„Bill? Liebling, isch wollte disch fragen, ob du… Bill? Warum schläfst du am 'elllichten Tag?" Fleur hatte das Zimmer betreten und ihren Verlobten auf dem Bett liegend vorgefunden. Sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Was…", murmelte Bill und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Bill… also wirklisch…", meinte Fleur unschlüssig, als sie seine Erektion bemerkte.

Bill folgte ihrem Blick und errötete als ihm wieder einfiel, was ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. 

„Ähm… Fleur… Liebes…", fing er zögernd an.

„Ja, mein Liebling?", fragte Fleur mit einem lieblichen Lächeln.

„Wie stehst du zu… ich meine… ich muss dir da etwas sagen und ich… also… kurz gesagt… Was hältst du von Korsett und Seidenstrümpfen?" Verlegen musterte er seine Verlobte unter gesenkten Wimpern hervor.

„Warum 'ast du das nischt gleisch gesagt? Isch 'abe erst gestern ein bezauberndes Modell gese'en. In bleu mit Silber und es 'atte…" 

„Nicht für dich", unterbrach Bill seine Verlobte. „Für mich…", gestand er mit flammenden Wangen.

Fleur musterte ihn einen Moment stumm.  
„Bleu steht dir nischt. Für diese 'aut und diese 'aare… isch denke, schwarz müsste dir gut stehen", erwiderte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

**OoooOoooO   
**  
„Das hast du jetzt davon", bemerkte Hermine gehässig zu einer sehr blassen Ginny, während sie behutsam die Langziehohren zurückzog.

**OoooOoooO  
**  
**Ende   
**  
**OoooOoooO **


End file.
